Last time
by Wnnnc
Summary: Too much had happened, they almost killed, they nearly froze in the refrigerator, and now the bomb... (during the "Countdown" 3x18)


They stood in front of a car bomb which was wired. They are not what they could not do was too little time. To live only nothing-5 seconds, 5 seconds left before I explode the bomb and bury them under a pile of debris, and with them most of Manhattan. Beside detective Beckett was the writer, her partner and sometimes a pain in the ass.

In her mind flashed memories of how every morning he brought her coffee and accidentally touched her hand as he came up with crazy theories working a case and sometimes they were right.

They held hands, his hand was cold and wet from sweat, it's understandable when people fear the blood differs from what would have been easier to run. But now there's nowhere to run. "Why he came, he had a family, a daughter, and he will have to die because of me..." the thought flashed in the mind of the detective.

4...

3...

2...

1...

Suddenly a sharp jerk and castle Yanks all the wires out of the bomb... And the explosion. They are alive, all of Manhattan is alive thanks to the castle. They hugged him as hard as I could, after all, he saved her not for the first time and at the same time several tens of thousands of people. But at some point she fall head on my shoulder, and bite their lips in. No, this shouldn't happen until they are just fellow friends. Not something more, she wasn't one of his trophies.

His lips were hot and soft. After a moment, he responded to her kiss, because he wanted this for so long. And then Kate was like an electric shock, she backed away from the castle, not knowing how she could do this. She didn't want to ruin their friendship crossing the damn border. And he stood against it, gasping for air, not understanding absolutely nothing, they are today nearly died twice, been sitting in the freezer trying to keep warm cuddled, held hands and then she kissed him, but he had only to answer, as she recoiled from him and ran, only saying -"forget it."

She ran up hill and down Dale, it ran for about 4 blocks, but where it ran, and most importantly by whom. "Why did I do that? As we will continue to work together, or just forget what happened and pretend that nothing happened?". Yes, I think it was the best option for them.

She didn't notice as his feet brought her to his house while she was wandering around Manhattan, which a few hours ago could not be.

Before it got here the rain started and eventually wet her almost to the bone.

Beckett undressed and stepped into the shower trying to think less about castle.

Warm jets of water slid through the body and warming it after the fridge.

She had to forget what happened today. Just to throw it out of my head at least until tomorrow.

Castle sat in his kitchen and was holding a glass of whiskey. He had to explain where so took off Beckett, it was not easy, because he didn't know either. He had to talk to her about what happened today and a few weeks ago on the job. But a tube it did not take, he already knew that she will not talk to anyone, but it was worth a try. He stood up, and put the untouched glass of whiskey on the table, took the car keys and walked out of the loft.

At the same time Kate came out of the shower and was wearing a large men's t-shirt. In such things she was always warm and cozy. She made herself coffee and sat on the sofa. Nice mug warmed rugi, and is still wet hair hanging in the face.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, she didn't want to take the guests so she was sitting on the couch hoping that whoever it was would just leave.

Soon a knock was repeated, and then another and another.

— Beckett open up, I know you're here, I can sit here all night.

"Nooo, why is he doing here" Kate stood up and put another mug of unfinished coffee on the table. Walking slowly to the door she replayed the options of what he could say to her. She went to the door and slowly opened it.

— Why did you come here? — with undisguised irritation said Kate.

— I thought we should talk.

— I don't wanna have nothing to talk about! — Beckett broke down and was shouting to the castle.

And he looked right through me just moving in the apartment to the detective.

Castle, what do you want from me?!

— To talk to. We sat arm in arm in the fridge, and then just well, exploded. And then you kissed me.

I told you to let it go. Castle came closer and closer to her so Kate was a meter away from the wall.

— You know, it is not forgotten, so what was it?

— Feeling coming over me, because I'm still going to live, and me, and thousands of people in Manhattan.

Yeah, last time it was the same?

— Last time we were on a mission.

— Only for the job was enough and that first kiss, and you pounced on me. Admit it, those kisses were real.

She did not look him in the eye, and lowered his head and looked at his wet shoes.

Castle, get out of my apartment. — sentenced it by syllables not even raising his head.

He abruptly moved to her, took her wrists wrapped behind her pinning her with his body to the wall, so fast that she couldn't even have nothing to do. He knew what it might lead, she might even hit him between the legs, but now he wanted to hear the truth from the woman he loves.

— I will leave as soon as you tell the truth about what's happening between us.

— Nothing's happening between us. And I for the last time to leave my apartment otherwise you will regret it. she said it with such anger that castle's body crawled down my spine.

She knew that even a little bit and she's either gonna deck him or kiss from this location, her knees trembled.

— Okay. - he said softly and loosened her grip, quickly pulling away from Beckett. And you know...I scored a lot of material, enough for 20 books, maybe more, in short, I'm leaving, you've always wanted. he turned around and walked out the door leaving a stunned Beckett standing in the middle of the corridor.

"What? He couldn't just take off."

She ran out the door, castle was gone she ran down the stairs, ran into the street, she realized that still was raining, people were bundled up in warm clothes and detective Beckett were in a t-shirt, hair was quickly wet, shirt sticking to the body and covered the chest.

Castle! — a tall Man in a gray suit turned around. And opened his mouth. Standing before him was Beckett all wet and barefoot...on pavement...in the rain. It was so ridiculous combination for her. He wanted to come hug and keep her warm.

Castle, what the hell are you doing? — shouted Beckett already shivering from the cold.

— What do I do? You all have seen? First you kiss me, run away, and then not even want's nothing to explain. And now?! You're standing in new York, in a puddle, in the rain in a t-shirt? What do you want me to prove it? The fact that you have feelings for me? Or conversely, what don't you like me? Then why the hell are you doing here? Why are you chasing me?

She didn't know what she was doing, why she ran after him? What does she want?She looked at her legs almost to the ankle trapped in the water. Castle walked up to her and threw it on the shoulders of your jacket. Leaning close he whispered in her ear, " goodbye, Katherine Beckett."

He approached the car thinking what's he actually doing? His beloved woman standing in the rain almost naked, and he instead to kiss her and take her home, he left her alone and said goodbye.

Tears flowed from the eyes wash off with cold rain. Once in the apartment she lay on the sofa, and hugged his jacket smelled like his Cologne. To her only now realized that castle's gone, gone forever, tears flowed harder, she didn't know what to do. To call him or just go to Laziness and to cry on her shoulder.

He went to your loft, quietly closing the door, the tears stood in his eyes, "why I left why didn't I just stay there?"He turned his head and saw Martha, she's holding a glass of whiskey which he left a few hours ago.

— Rick, what happened?

I'm out of the 12th precinct...

15 minutes later

— God, to have raised such a callous man. exclaimed Mar after hearing the story of his son.

— I can't even imagine how you haven't learned to understand women living so many years in their environment... Quickly got up, went to her and apologized, and even better tell me how you feel.

She send me.

— He got up and went.- Mar shouted at his son and went into the other room.

She lay there and continued to cry clutching a jacket. There was a knock... She did not even turn toward the door, she didn't care who's behind that door, even though the maniac, let her shoot though, she doesn't care.

He opened the door, on the bed was such a friend of the woman, and hugged his coat still in a wet t-shirt and with wet hair. He came closer to the couch.

— Kate. he said softly, suddenly lying on the couch a lump almost with a whistle jumped from the couch and stared at him.

Castle — almost growled it at him. — if you decided to leave, not come back every hour. — the voice broke her rolling tears. — go on all four sides, I'd be happy if we never meet again.

I'm sorry, I didn't want it happened, I don't want to leave.

You know, you have to leave, you're such a bastard, get out of my life and the life of the whole plot.

And it'll make you feel better?... If it makes you feel any better why you were crying when I left, why did you lie in the arms of my jacket?

— Why are you butting into my life, why would you even come here?

— Because I love you! — this sentence struck her ears, she opened her mouth in surprise. Using this moment, castle quickly jumped up and kissed her, after a moment she opened her lips and answered the kiss. Pulling back slightly she looked into his blue eyes, they delayed it.

I love you, castle.

— Always?

— Always!

And they again merged in a passionate kiss.


End file.
